


Firestarter 3: the Son of Charlie McGee

by reader1718



Category: Firestarter - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Firestarter 3: the Son of Charlie McGee

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid, or at least he thought he was. Then one day when he was about nine years old, he wanted a second helping of ice cream, but his mother refused. “I want it!” Tony said, defiantly. “No,” Linda said, continuing to do the dishes. “I want it NOW!!” Tony shouted, and with that last word, his stuffed bear sitting on the chair in the dining room burst into flames. His mother gasped, shocked at what had just happened. With that incident, Tony revealed himself to not be the normal kid they had thought he was. Upon hearing his wife gasp, Jack Wyzek rushed into the kitchen to see what was happening. When he saw the stuffed bear, he gasped and knew he needed to talk to his wife in private. They sent Tony in the other room, but he still managed to hear everything. From what Tony overheard, he learned that he wasn’t really the Wyzeks’ son. He was apparently the son of a woman named Tommie Andrews who’d left him with the Wyzeks when he was only a few months old. After they finished talking, Tony went in and confronted them about what he’d heard, and they gave him the photo Tommie had left for him in case he ever wanted to find her. Tony went to the computer and did a search for Tommie Andrews. The search ultimately led him back to a town called Millington where Tony learned that they’d conducted an experiment at the local college with a drug called Lot Six with ten volunteers. Half were given plain water, while the other half got water mixed with the drug. From what Tony learned, it was a mild hallucinogenic that had caused psychic powers to develop in some of the volunteers who received it.

Two of the participants had been Andy McGee and Vicky Tomlinson. They had apparently received the drug as they began to exhibit psychic powers later. Andy had developed the ability to “push” people into doing what he wanted them to do, seeing what he wanted them to see, etc. Vicky developed mild telepathy and telekinesis, and could do things from across the room. They had married, ironically enough, and later had a daughter, Charlene (Charlie) McGee, who could start fires with her mind. The people who did the Lot Six experiment, the Shop, were very interested in Charlie and tried everything they could to capture her and find out what the extent of her power was. Eventually they did capture her, but things got out of hand and Charlie escaped from The Shop in a fiery blaze that had presumably killed her and everything else. Charlie ran away after, back to the Manders’, with whom she felt safe. After Irv took her to the newspaper to tell her story, she lived with them till they died, then established herself as Tommie. The Shop eventually did locate her again with help from their unintentional helper, Vincent, but she managed to escape again and fled to Canada. Sometime after that, Tony reasoned, was when she must have conceived him. The file didn’t mention that, but they probably didn’t know about him. But how long before they did? Tony didn’t know. He only knew he had to find Charlie and get some answers before it was too late.

Eventually he did, when Charlie made a small side trip to New York, hoping to get a glimpse of him. He recognized her by the photo she’d left him, which he’d aged with a computer as each year went by. Tony finally caught up with her and was able to ask her some of the questions that had been bugging him for all this time, such as why she’d left him and how to control his power. Charlie told him then about how the Shop had been pursuing her not long after she’d had him, forcing her to give him up. Now the Shop was still following her and might find out about him. Charlie was dismayed to learn that Tony had inherited her pyrokinesis and might later develop some of her other powers. She knew the Shop would be after him if they ever found out, so she warned him not to tell anyone he didn’t know about his powers for fear The Shop would find him. Who knew what they’d do to him if he were discovered. Eventually Tony was discovered by the Shop when they realized that after tracking Charlie for awhile that she was stopping in New York more than usual, making them think there must be a reason for that. So they monitored where she went in New York and ultimately discovered Tony’s existence. immediately they set out to capture him and find out the extent of his powers, but just like his mother, Tony’s powers were too much to handle and this time, everyone at the Shop went down in a spectacular blaze that totaled the entire complex. Tony was never pursued by the Shop again and was ultimately reunited with his mother. Charlie became part of the Wyzek family so she could be near him and Tony was able to learn from Charlie how to control his powers. He did develop some of Charlie’s other skills, but it wasn’t so bad because now he had someone to teach him control over them, and they ultimately became quite an asset to him in the days to come.


End file.
